It's a wonderful life
by Akemi Miano
Summary: The Winchesters celebrate Christmas...in a quite unconventional way.


**Hey Guys.  
**

**I know, it's a bit late, but what the hell...**

**Just some cute little stuff I wrote for Christmas. Enjoy!**

**PS: Of course, Kevin is still alive!**

* * *

It was cold and dark, when he finally arrived. He killed the engine and opened the trunk. Unloading the trunk he heard the sound of a heavy door slamming and looked up towards the dark-haired, blue-eyed man approaching.

„Dean, let me help you", he offered and took a paperbag off the trunk.

Dean smiled softly at the appearance of his old friend, realizing the spread of a deep warm feeling inside his chest when he suddenly felt the touch of a tiny freezing drop on his cheek. Curiously looking up he saw the fall of a few white, little flakes which became more and more within the split of second. Snow.

„This is still weird", he said while watching the snow falling.

„What?", his friend asked, following Dean's sight. „You mean the snow? Well, it isn't so weird considering the fact that it is late December and the temperature is below 37 degrees.", he answered in a very logical tone.

Dean chuckled when he turned around facing his friend who had tilt his head slightly and watched him with confusion. Taking another bag from the trunk Dean walked past and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

„You will never change, Cas.", he said heading towards the entrance.

They went down the stairs entering the bunker's kitchen, while Cas was still talking about the usual weather conditions in Kansas during winter. He was just lecturing about how global warming could affect climate change, resulting in longer winter periods while shortening springtime, when Dean could not bear it anymore.

„Jesus Cas, I wasn't talking about the snow."

He earned one of Cas', oh so typical confused head-tilts showing that the fallen angel/ former human/ newly turned back angel, although he had already lived as a human for a couple of months, still had trouble in understanding human behavior.

„Then what were you talking about?", he asked. Dean huffed, pointing at the living-room.

„I meant this.", he stated "Us...all of it...we are weird. We are the weirdest family ever."

"Oh", Cas replied, feeling his chest tightening. He didn't know Dean was thinking about their family like this. But he surely had a point and Cas could see why Dean would regret spending his first, truly peaceful Christmas for years with a bunch of people, he had never chosen to be his family if circumstances were different.

Cas fell silence for a while. It was unfortunate, no really sad, that Dean never had a normal Christmas, like living in the suburbs, inviting his parents and friends for Christmas Eve and giving presents to his children. However, Cas always hoped that Dean would feel just a tiny bit of home. At least, Cas did.

They unpacked the groceries. Laughter came from the living room.

„And besides we're the most forgivable family. Jeez, we're even adopted the former King of Hell", Dean added when he heard Crowley arguing with Charlie about some unimportant stuff.

„So do you regret? Do you regret not have an ordinary family, like a wife, a house and children?" Cas asked looking at him.

Dean shot him a confused glance, then he understood.

„Are you serious? I don't regret anything. This might be the crappiest family ever but it's also the best. I mean, look at your so-called ordinary families where the children leave when they're old enough and see their parents once or twice a year, not caring for them anymore", Dean smiled, patting Cas on the back.

„So, we care for each other", Cas added smiling back. He felt much relieved since he recognized, he was wrong about Dean's feelings.

„Damn right, Cas."

„And I also think that we are happy, aren't we?" Cas mentioned doing his adorable head-tilt while watching his best friend filling the fridge.

„Yeah I think so too." They shared the moment softly looking in their eyes, both knowing deep inside that their relationship had long changed from friendship to something else, something more profound, something almost romantically. But they couldn't confess, yet.

„Ok enough of that chick-flick talk. It's bad enough Sam insisted on watching that crappy chick-flick, right now", Dean said, breaking the stare and leading Cas towards the living-room, where the laughter and talks came from. There was Sam sitting in a bright red armchair with the remote-control in his hands, while the prophet of the Lord was trying to reach it to switch channels. On the other side of the room the red-haired IT-girl played with her newest tablet, ignoring the former King of Hell who gave a speech about how much better things were when there was no electronic gimmick and people scribbled sweet little loveletters and poems, handwritten of course which was much more romantic.

Smiling Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder and softly whispered. „It's a wonderful life, Clarence, isn't it?"

They sat down and Sam started the movie; a bell ringing and the title showed Frank Capra's „It's a wonderful life" in black and white.


End file.
